gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dami Adenuga
| birth_place = Ogun State, Nigeria | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = Dami | occupation = digital and social media, public relations, communication & brand representation. | known_for = | module = |background = solo_singer |instrument = |genre = |years_active = 2011–present |label = |associated_acts = |website = }} Adenuga Tosin Dare well known as Dami Adenuga was born on the (22 of May 1990). He is a driven professional with an entrepreneurial spirit and unmatched drive. possessing a proven ability to contribute to a company/brand at both strategic and operational levels while delivering people management strategies, and also contributing to the growth of the establishment through teamwork. adding value to the organization and delivering excellent customer service, through hard work, consistency, commitment and integrity. Early life and Educational background Early life Dami Adenuga was born on the 22nd of May 1990, a Nigerian native from Ogun State who attended Success Kiddies Nursery & Primary School, Orita, Ibadan, Oyo State from 1993-1998 eventually earning his primary school leaving certificate at St. Leos Catholic School II, Orita, Ibadan, Oyo State in 1999. He proceeded to Community Grammar School, Elewura, Ibadan, Oyo State where he obtained his secondary school education from 1999-2005. He later attended Eyinni High School, Orita, Ibadan, Oyo State where he completed his studies and was awarded the Senior Secondary School Certificate. His tertiary sojourn took him to the Ladoke Akintola University of Technology, Ogbomoso, Oyo State where he started and completed his university education between 2006 and 2013 at the end of which he was awarded a Bachelor Degree in Agricultural Economics & Extension Career He took the bold step of starting his own enterprise "Dami Adenuga World" in May 2014. Also served as Public Relations manager for D'banj (Dbanj Records), Oritse Femi (MSN Gang), Toby Grey (Grey Nation), Public Relations Manager & Business manager for Poko Entertainment and Tonto Dikeh Entertainment serving in various capacities to cover aspects like Businesses, Online Distribution, Campaigns, Press Releases, Bookings and Contractual matters. Educational Background Dami Adenuga studied at Ladoke Akintola University of Technology, Ogbomoso, Oyo State where he started and completed his university education between 2006 and 2013 at the end of which he was awarded a Bachelor Degree in Agricultural Economics & Extension . Professional career He was appointed as Public Relations Manager for D'Kings Men Media and D'banj Records to lend further credence to his PR capabilities. Dami Adenuga served as the Head of Media Affairs at Scoop Media Concepts, a reputable media outfit in the country dealing with issues bordering on Digital Media activations and online PR. In the course of his varied and chequered professional career outside of his chosen field of study, the burgeoning publicist has acquired an avalanche of skills that serve as tools in diverse areas of commitment. These include Computer Skills: Microsoft Office (Word, Excel & Power point) Corel Draw, adequate evaluated ideas in management, digital and social media guru, public relations, communication & brand representation, management, branding, promotion, publicity and marketing. Other interests include creative thinking, meeting people, solving puzzles, reading & surfing the internet, travelling, driving, business and charity. With an enviable track record in the various positions in which he has served, his reputation is further enhanced by a plethora of willing referees who can be reached on request. References External links *Ceo of Dami Adenuga World * * Category:Consulting Category:1990 births Category:Business executives Category:Talent managers Category:Corporate directors Category:Living people